


I Want (To be your Boyfriend)

by shipping_galaxy



Series: The Gay Bar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cheesy, Everyone just wants Kuroo and Kenma to date already, First Kiss, Gay, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa and Lev are helpful for once, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Wow, iwaoi - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform, much surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galaxy/pseuds/shipping_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Gay Bar'<br/>Kuroo and Kenma's friendship is basically dating with how touchy they are.<br/>Their friends want them to date already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want (To be your Boyfriend)

Kenma and Kuroo had been friends ever since the incident at the bar, that had been two years ago. They were now best friends and spent most of their spare time with each other, they were touchy and basically acted like a couple if you took out the sex and kissing. They cuddled, held hands and when the other wasn't looking they stared at each other like the person was the reason they lived, like they were their own world.

It made their friends sick to their stomachs to watch because frankly they just wanted the two to date at this point, they had no idea why they weren't since they were so blatantly in love with each other it was painfully obvious to everyone except Kuroo and Kenma it seemed. Unless they knew but thought of it as false hope. Which would not be the case in this situation. Oikawa sighed as he watched them share a milkshake, which was obviously such a fucking platonic thing to do.

He looked across the table and to his boyfriend Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, do you think maybe we could buy a milkshake and do what Kuroo and Kenma are doing to show them that is not a perfectly normal friend thing?" Oikawa asked tilting his head much like a dog would. Iwaizumi nodded and ordered them a vanilla milkshake. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa began to whine. "Why didn't you order chocolate?"

"Because I wanted vanilla," Iwaizumi said simply, Oikawa merely pouted trying to guilt trip his boyfriend, Iwaizumi simply ignored his antics and continued scrolling through his phone. "This isn't fair Iwa-chan, Kenma and Kuroo are cuter and more couple like them us and they aren't even dating." Iwaizumi merely shrugged, "Shut up for a minute Asskawa I'm trying to talk to Yaku."

Oikawa sighed, "Think of a better insult first."

"Mhm.." Iwaizumi mumbled and then locked his phone putting it into his pocket as the milkshake with two straws arrived at their table, Oikawa smirked and they both began to drink it, Oikawa shooting glances at Kuroo and Kenma but they didn't seem to notice to engaged in their own little conversation. He sighed, so much for making an effort.

"It didn't work..." Oikawa mused out loud sadly, Iwaizumi shook his head, Oikawa already knew that his boyfriend also thought that their friends were also being oblivious and stupid. "Yaku and the annoying one are on their way." Iwaizumi said simply sipping at the milkshake.

"The annoying one?" Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed together under his glasses. "Oh, you mean Lev? Oikawa asked with a quiet laugh, Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi secretly did like Lev even if he was the most annoying human being they had ever met, Iwaizumi did deal with Oikawa after all he was used to it. "Cool, but why?"

"Apparently 'the annoying one' has an idea,"

"About the love birds?" Oikawa asked pointing over at Kenma and Kuroo. "Or something else." 

"The love birds." Iawaizumi replied curtly, and Oikawa nodded, he hoped it was a good idea unlike most of the things that came out of the Russian's mouth, but if Yaku had been the one to text Iwaizumi it had to be good or the shorter male wouldn't have even bothered bringing it up, if Oikawa realized anything at all about Lev and Yaku's relationship it was that Yaku found Lev just as annoying as everyone else did, but he loved him for it.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked to the door as they heard the bell on it ring signalling someone had entered the shop so the store owners could get ready they watched as they ordered and then walked over pulling chairs up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's table, Lev's eyes widened like a child coming down the stairs on Christmas morning, and his eyes sparkled.

Suddenly for a few moments everything was blurry for Oikawa. "What?" Oikawa asked out loud confused and disoriented at his sudden blindness.

"Oikawa-san!! I didn't know you wore glasses they are so cuteee!!" Lev said quite loudly, Oikawa growled low in his throat he could hear Iwaizumi let out a low breathy chuckle, the Russian always was annoying. 

"Lev," Oikawa ground out. "Give me back my glasses I can't fucking see."

Lev laughed loudly before placing Oikawa's glasses, horribly, back onto the proper owners face, Oikawa had to re adjust them and glared at the tall human being in annoyance, "What's your idea Lev?" Oikawa asked cutting straight to the chase.

"Ooo straight down to business Oikawa-san. It's quite obvious they are in love with each other and since I'm Kenma-san's best friend and you are Kuroo's best friend next to Kenma-san of course who is basically his boyfriend, we could convince them to go for it. It will be easy, but just think none of us have tried intervening ourselves. They are either super oblivious or super scared and we have to intervene or nothing is going to happen and they are going to die miserable and alone." Lev said finishing with a deep breath.

"That's a little.... much Lev." Iwaizumi mumbled and Oikawa laughed lightly as Yaku nodded in agreement.

"That's actually not a completely dumb idea, okay let's do it, I don't know why we didn't do anything in the last two years like this, but I guess we're all a little dumb sometimes, when should we begin our fool proof plan?" Oikawa asked directing his question at Lev raising an eyebrow. 

"Right now, look they're just about to leave, Hajime-san, Yaku, you two should leave also, we'll send you reports," Lev said seemingly getting excited and treating it as if it were some kind of spy mission rather than setting their best friends up with each other so they could be happy.

"Alright, see you later Asskawa." Iwaizumi said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before leaving the shop with Yaku, Oikawa could already hear them complaining about how they both chose the most insane people to date, Oikawa smirked, Lev and him were insane yes, but also they were both very smart.

Well, Oikawa knew he was smart. He wasn't so sure about Lev most days.

Oikawa and Lev approached Kenma and Kuroo who were just standing up to leave. "Hey Kuroo, can we go back to your place, I have to talk to you about something concerning Iwa-chan." He lied easily, Kuroo always loved helping Oikawa when it came to his relationship, especially when it was important. "Actually Kenma and I were about to go to the amusement park that's in town can it wait?" 

Oikawa frowned, 'Sounds like a date~' he wanted to say but he didn't want to screw it up for himself so instead he said. "No, it's an emergency, the Amusement Park will be here all week can you two not go another day?" Oikawa asked adding a little desperation into his voice. Kuroo looked at Kenma.

Kenma looked from Oikawa and back to Kuroo, "It's fine, we're both free tomorrow anyways, Tooru needs you now, I'll just go hang out with Lev." Kenma said with a shrug, he always was understanding when it came to Oikawa's neediness, but this time it had worked in both Lev and Oikawa's favour because both of the people they needed were going to be with them. Oikawa smiled.

"Thank you small kitten!!" Kenma rolled his eyes and then walked away with Lev while Kuroo and Oikawa walked in the other direction.

*At Kuroo's House*

Oikawa and Kuroo entered the small apartment slipping off their shoes, Kuroo offered to make tea to which Oikawa had accepted, Kuroo went into the kitchen and Oikawa made his way over to living room and sat down making himself at home, he tried to go over what he was going to say to Kuroo and once he had it figured out he smirked. 

"Alright, Oikawa I have your tea but it's not that expensive leaf shit you have, but you wanted it so I don't want to hear any of your posh complaints." Oikawa fake gasped as he took the tea from his best friends hands, it pricked at his fingers from the heat it was radiating. "Make posh remarks? Never!" Oikawa said with a mock feeling of hurt as he took a small sip.

"So what's up with you and Iwaizumi?" Kuroo asked softly changing the subject to the reason his plans had been interrupted, Oikawa smiled softly. "Nothing." He said simply. The look on Kuroo's face changed from soft to confused and Oikawa had to hold back a laugh.

"Then why-"

"Kenma." Oikawa said simply.

"What about him?at if " Kuroo asked cautiously, Oikawa realized he was treading in stormy waters, Kuroo was obviously scared of his emotions towards the cat like male if his expression was anything to go by.

"You tell me Kuroo." Oikawa said, this time using the soft and careful voice. He moved towards Kuroo who was now sitting beside him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Why haven't you told him you love him?" Oikawa asked quietly. 

The look on his face became even more terrified. "I- How did you find out? Is it obvious? Do you think Kenma knows?" Kuroo asked frantically running his fingers through his already messy hair, Oikawa watched sympathetically, he remembered going through this when he realized he was in love with Iwaizumi, of course, he didn't wait quite as long as Kuroo had.

"No, Kenma doesn't know trust me or he would have said something, here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna kiss him or ask him to be your boyfriend or something Kuroo!' Oikawa said exasperated. "Because frankly you either got to face the fact that he doesn't like you so you can move on, or you need to man the fuck up, so you guys can fuck." Of course Oikawa already knew Kuroo didn't have to worry about rejection but he didn't want to make this easy for his friend, that would be no fun. 

Kuroo was completely silent. Oikawa didn't say a word, Kuroo meekly nodded. "Okay. But you need to be there or I'm not doing it." Kuroo said. 

Oikawa shook his head. "Not going to happen bedhead boy, I'd rather you not have an audience, that's only going to make it harder, just do it at the fair tomorrow, it's really not hard you're best friend even if it back fires he's not going to hate you, you'll still stay best friends dumb ass." Oikawa said with a roll of his eyes. 

Kuroo nodded once more and suddenly Oikawa was being squashed in a bear hug throwing him backwards and causing two things to happen at once, tea to go all over the both of them and Oikawa's glasses to fall off sending them into the floor. Oikawa heard a shattering noise. 

"Ow fuck fuck fuck."

Once they got the tea cleaned up, more so Kuroo then Oikawa due to Oikawa being mostly blind, he heard Kuroo sigh. "Oikawa...?" He said hesitantly. Oikawa braced himself knowing this was not going to be good news, "That shattering noise? It was your glasses..." Oikawa, now shirtless (from taking it off it had tea all over it) and blind, sighed.

"Well that fucking sucks." Oikawa mumbled. "You're gonna have to text Iwa- chan from my phone and ask him to bring my contacts." Oikawa said, now he was going to have to buy new glasses.

*Meanwhile, Lev and Kenma*

Lev kicked rocks as him and Kenma walked around not really going anywhere in particular, neither of them had spoken a word, Lev didn't want to awkwardly break it at this point so he was waiting for Kenma to talk, it had been fifteen minutes now and Lev was worried that Kenma might not ever speak. "Lev?" Ah there it was.

"Yeah Kenma-san?" 

"Why did Tooru lie to Kuroo?" Kenma asked confused, Lev smiled softly, of course the tiny male would figure it out he always had been quite smart. 

"He lied?" Lev asked acting confused.

"Oh, so I suppose you don't know either then, I'll just ask Kuroo tomorrow." Kenma said, Lev smiled, he had no idea how to bring up the fact that Kenma loved Kuroo without it being awkward. Lev sighed his smile turning into a thoughtful frown.

"Is something wrong Lev?" Kenma asked eyebrows furrowing together.

You see Kenma-san, Kuroo, Hajime-san, Yaku and I have come to the conclusion that you are in love with Kuroo. We're trying to set you two up. Lev thought bitterly but by the look of shock on Kenma's face Lev realized he had apparently said the words out loud. The kitten like male stopped dead in his tracks. 

"You what?" Kenma said, eyes wide, lips together in a thin line, Lev could almost feel Kenma's brain going into overdrive from Lev's words.

"It's okay Kenma-san we won't tell him." Lev said quickly and watched as Kenma released a breath and continued to walk. "But we think you should tell Kuroo what you're feeling you guys don't keep things from each other so wouldn't it be better to get it out of the way?" Lev asked knowing the ways to guilt trip Kenma into telling Kuroo,

"Yes but-"

"Kenma he's going to find out sooner or later I mean, Oikawa-san knows and we all know how shit he is at keeping secrets, would you rather one of us accidentally slipped up and he found out like that or you told him?" That was more a bluff then the truth, Oikawa had been able to keep the secret for a year he could keep it a bit longer but Lev knew this was the most effective way to get his best friend to confess.

"I... yeah, that makes sense." Kenma said after a moment. "Lev, thank you for not telling him." Kema said quietly, Lev nodded.

"No problem, but please just tell him it will make things easier I promise." Lev said, and Lev was never one to break a promise Kenma knew this, so he decided to believe him.

*The Amusement Park*

"Have fun boys!!" Oikawa's mom screamed out of the car window to Lev, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Yaku had not been able to make it due to work, but Oikawa had brought up the idea of stalking the soon to be couple around the park to make sure they did it and didn't chicken out.

Iwaizumi had only joined along to keep the two out of too much trouble which he could tell Oikawa's mom had been instantly greatful for the minute he entered the house and heard Lev and Oikawa screaming at each other over a video game. Iwaizumi always had been the responsible one.

They spent an hour stalking them around then Kuroo pulled Kenma over to a park bench sitting the shorter male down. The three stalkers hid behind a nearby bush. "I have something to tell you." Both Kenma and Kuroo said at the same time. Kuroo laughed nervously. 

"You can go first," Kuroo offered.

"How about we go at the same time." Kenma suggested.

"I love you." They both said after a pause.

Oikawa and Lev high fived because they had just set up the cutest couple ever possible and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Kuroo and Kenma kissed.


End file.
